On Your Knees
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: My master has many friends,and we go and see them on a weekly basis, but this weeks meeting takes a turn for the worse. Multiple pairings with Cena/Miz being main. Warnings: Dom/Sub relationship, abuse, and eventual mansex. Miz's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**On your knees**

**It was an important night tonight. Well, not really, but I had to be on my best behaviour. John and I were going over to one of John's friends house. Of course, most of John's friends are doms themselves so at least I have some other subs to keep me company. Every week, Randy Orton hosts a dinner just to catch up with all of their friends. They chatted and drank while the rest of us subs waited patiently under the table to be fed and not interrupt anything that our masters were saying. Afterwards, the doms retreated to the den to smoke cigars and chat some more, while we sat away from the group, still in their sights, but were definitely not allowed to talk to them.**

**John was getting ready in the other room and I waited for him in the den by the door. My head was down as I was seated on the floor. I had just caught the sight of a small ant that crawled across the carpet when John walked in. I didn't look at him though. I did what I was told and didn't look. I don't want to get hurt, not like the last time I had disobeyed him. **

**John could be a sweet man, a really genuine person. He takes care of me, and for that I am grateful. But I never want to get on his bad side ever again. He knows what I had been through with some of my past owners, he knows that I was starved and raped on a daily basis by random people that my old master threw at me. I was used and embarrassed, until John saved me. From the moment I saw him I knew he was the one who was going to save me from this horrible life. That he was the one that would care for me in a way I couldn't have ever imagined. And he does, takes care of me with food, shelter, sex…and the sex was worth it.**

"**Doll?" John called out my pet name and I looked at him, remaining on my position on the floor. He raised a hand for me to take and I jumped at the chance to touch him. "Ready to go?"**

**I nodded my head and he started to lead me to the car. I always sat in the back, it's just something that I had done since the beginning and John had never told me to do anything different, so I stayed. I stayed quiet during the ride. Most people that knew me before I became a sub would think that something is seriously wrong with me if I didn't talk every other second. I was a blabber mouth, but not anymore, I gave up my speech just to be touched. Just to be able to please John and any other person that had ever owned me. God, there I went and I sounded like a slut, but I wasn't, I only had three masters. And John was by far the best.**

**I waited for John to open the door when we pulled up. My head downwards, I followed him to the front door, and I'm so glad I know where to do once we are inside. After John had knocked, the door swung open revealing a very muscular man. **

"**Randy!" John greeted and the two shook hands. **

"**Come on in. I think you are the last one to arrive. And holy shit man, I'm starving." John nudges me.**

"**Say hello, doll." **

"**Hello, sir." I replied.**

"**Hello to you too."**

**I actually liked Randy. He was one of those people that you thought would be an asshole, but turned out to be a really great guy. Him and his sub, Evan, had been together for the longest, and I had never seen such a devoted sub before. Randy treats him like an angel.**

**When we get to the dining room, everyone who usually comes is there. As John takes his seat, I immediately drop to the floor, waiting for John to settle before snuggling against his knees.**

**Under the table I see the rest of the subs. To my right was Jay, his short blond haired head was rested comfortably on his masters knee. I watched as a hand from above came come on his head, patting the blond strands a few times and saw a small appear on his face. His owner, Matt, had gotten him not too long ago, and was consider a baby compared to the rest of us. To the other side of me was Austin and his sub, Chris. Austin wasn't much of a talking person unless is was about beer, cars and for whatever reason, politics. Chris was nice though, always a happy smile on his face, which told me of the amount of attention that he must receive while he is alone with his master was large. The last couple there, other than Randy and Evan, was a weird one for me. I had known this sub probably the longest, seeing as my old master and his old master were the best of friends. We talked to each other regularly and I know for a fact that he is pretty smart. People get thrown off by the dyed platinum hair, but Ziggy was definitely one of the smartest people I knew. Him and his Master Jeff, brother of Jays master, had oddly fit together. No one would picture them together compared to the rest of us. **

**Through the night, John kept feeding me little bits of the delicious meal. The steak, potatoes and beans were to die for and I ate them up with much enthusiasm, licking John's finger to get rid of the juices that were there.**

**The dinner grew to a close, but the doms remained seated to talk for a bit before moving to the lounge. My head was still on John's knees, as was Jays and Evans, but Chris and Ziggy both were curled up at their masters feet, not asleep, but not paying anymore attention toward anyone else.**

"**Well," I heard Randy start and Evan moved off his leg when he went to stand. "Shall we move this in the other room?"**

**A mumble of agreement and everyone rose, while I patiently waited for orders. All of the other Masters were calling their pets name and my ears perked when I heard John call mine. **

**We travelled to the other end of the house, to where a large lounge and a smaller sitting area were. We were to sit in the smaller area, doing whatever our masters told us to do.**

"**Oh! I almost forgot. We are going to be joined later by a old friend of my from university later. I hope none of you guys mine." **

"**Of course not, the more the merrier in this case." Matt replied and told Jay to stay where he was. If Jay was a puppy, his tail would definitely be wagging like crazy. **

**Most of the master told them to be quiet, but they could still talk to the other subs. I saw Austin give Chris a particular look that must had meant to stay out of trouble, to which Chris replied with a cheeky grin. John came over to me telling me quietly that I could converse if I wanted to, just if I would keep it down. I nodded in agreement and made my way over to the small area.**

"**Jay, will you stop looking like your stuck in a dreamland?" Evan giggled receiving a glare from the blond. **

"**I can't help it." Each of us were plonked on the carpet, preferring to sit there other than the comfy couches. We were all close to each other, hardly arguing, the only time that we actually fought was between Ziggy and Chris since Chris had said something nasty about Jeff. Our conversation was halted when the doorbell sounded. **

**I watched as Randy got up from the lush couch he was sitting on and made his way to the door. I caught a glance at John, whom I found was staring right at me. I quickly looked down, playing with my fingers as if they became a sudden interest to me.**

"**Chris," a gruff voice spoke out and I turned to look at Chris who begun to pick on Ziggy, poking him in the chest. Ziggy had the puppy dog look on his face but didn't fight back. Chris stopped but the smile from his face didn't leave. Not until **_**he walked through the door.**_

_**I watched at big man in awe. He must had been some sort of body builder, because I had never seen someone that big. He had someone on a leash, which to me is just barbaric in a way. Chaining someone up is the ultimate punishment, and this guy must had pissed off his master royally.**_

_**I felt a pang in my heart the moment I got a glimpse of the chained man, his long blond hair careering up his dirty face and I swore I saw bruises underneath the placement of the collar.**_

"_**Dave, let me introduce you to some of the best guys in the world. Jeff, Matt, Austin and John." They all said there hellos, but I could see the small distain for the big man in my master's eyes. "We sit over here and your pet can sit with the others."**_

_**Dave walked the blond over to us before grabbing the back of his neck and forcing it to the ground. A small whimper escaped his lip and I watched with confused eyes as Dave yanked the chain roughly up, choking him.**_

"_**You sit and be quiet. I don't want to hear any noise whatsoever and if you disobey me, then last night would be considered easy compared to tonight." The blond shook his head.**_

_**Dave went to sit with the others and the doms soon remerged themselves in conversation.**_

"_**Chris? Chrissy?" I looked over to see Evan gently shaking him, the look on Chris's face gave me some sort of chills that I had never had before. His mouth was gaped open, eyes wide in fear and I looked to see what had caused him to freeze. **_

"_**Not Dave," Chris murmured. "I can't believe it's him."**_


	2. Chapter 2

On your knees

The subs around me watched Chris with concern. We had never seen him act like that before and it started to worry me more when tears appeared in his eyes. Evan grabbed Chris in a hug and asked him if he wanted him to get Austin. Chris shook his head no, knowing that he didn't want to cause any trouble. 

"What's wrong with him?" I asked about Dave. Chris looked up at me, darkness filled the once tearful eyes and I grew scared for a second. "How do you know him?"

Chris sighed before he ran his hand through his blond mane. 

"He was my master…before Steve was."

"Holy shit." Evan gasped. Just then my attention settled on the doms , trying my best to try and hear what was going on.

"Austin, I think we met before." Dave said. Austin didn't reply, simply stared at the big man. "Oh! I sold you the little bitchy blond one didn't I? Good riddance, hopefully he doesn't talk back as much as he use to. He use to get me into so much trouble.

I watched John's reaction only to see his face was calm. Again, he caught me staring at him, this time I held his gaze, not looking away until Austin spoke.

"He's a good boy now." Austin said back and nothing more came from his mouth.

I turned my attention back on the rest of us subs, and watched while everyone crowded over Chris, trying to somewhat comfort him. Everyone except Ziggy who was sitting near the hunched over blond who had been brought in with Dave. 

"Hi! I'm Ziggy!" He held out his hand but the blond jumped back in fright making him accidentally bump into the book case. I watched as several books came crashing down, some of them landing on the blond man.

I went right to the blonds side, pulling him away from the bookcase as Evan went to put the books back. 

"What happened?" 

I looked from the blond to Randy who watched all of us. And I saw his face look at us in confusion when he saw the state of both the blond man and Chris.

"Steve." Randy called out and Chris was almost back into tears. Steve came into view looking directly at Chris, his face was a stone mask, showing no emotions to the scene before him. The rest of the doms joined us and I sighed in relief when I felt John's hand on my back before feeling a kiss on the top of my head.

"Adam!" Dave barked and the blond man bowed the lowest he could go. "The nice man invites into his home and this is how you repay him." His yelling made me cringe and I buried my head in John chest. 

Adam didn't answer just tried to sink into the floor even more. Dave took hold on the leash, yanking Adam up. Dave stopped when he saw Chris in the corner.

"Chris…long time no see." His lecherous eyes went back to Adam and then suddenly I felt myself being picked off the floor.

"No need to see this, doll. This is between Dave, Chris, Adam and Austin." John said and he was right. The rest of us went outside to sit on the porch and John grabbed me, pulling me into his lap.

I saw Randy and Jeff doing the same thing to Evan and Ziggy. I saw Matt hesitate letting Jay into his arms but he eventually gave in and Jay clambered on him. I shrank into John when I heard yelling coming from inside the house, followed by a couple yelps. I watched the rest of my friends reactions and they pretty much mirror my own.

"Mike? You alright?" John asked me and I nodded, once again curling into him. 

Just then, the door busted open and out came a very pissed off looking Dave, his eyes wild as they darted to each of the doms. I sneaked a peek from where my head laid and saw that he had a massive cut across his lips.

"What kind of fucking friends do you have, Rand?" Dave bellowed and Randy stood, Evan scooting off as fast as he could. "That redneck said I should be in jail for what I do to the little asshole and for what I did to his. So what if I gave him to a couple other of my friends, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. It was what I did with Chris. He has no idea who the fuck he is messing with." We all watched as he stormed out of the room, and eventually out of the house sans Adam. 

I stayed behind while the rest of them went to find Chris and Austin and surprisingly enough, Adam was the next person to walk out that door, the chain still hanging from the collar around his throat. He collapsed next to me before looking at me. 

"Am I free of him?" His voice creaked as if he hadn't talked in a long time, he probably hasn't. I took the chain from around his neck off.

"To be honest. I don't know. I have no idea where you will go from here but you have to remember one thing. Be strong. If you stay strong, I know you can find the right guy for you. There is a master out there for you that will no doubt take good care of you. You just have to be patient. He'll find you, and when he does, oh boy will you be spoiled rotten."

He started to cry then, and I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that comforted me when I cried. I gathered him in my arms, giving him a strong hug that let him know that it was going to be okay. I kept shushing him as he cried into my shoulder.

I didn't hear when everyone came outside later, only held onto Adam. My eyes eventually looked up and John was looking at me with a smile on his handsome face. 

"Come on, Mike." And I watched in awe as John not only picked me up, but Adam up as well. It looked as though it was nothing to my master. I heard Randy's voice next.

" John, he can stay here for the night."

John bent down and let me hand Adam to him. I couldn't help but smile at the grin that John gave me, and I know tonight I shall be rewarded. How…I'm not sure yet. 

"Get your stuff, doll. We're leaving soon." John told me and I rushed to get the sweater that I had at one point took off. 

I ran to the place we been before the drama and I stopped in my tracks as I saw Austin and Chris embracing. I cleared my throat, letting them know of my presence but it didn't seem to faze them as they continued to kiss each other. I quickly grabbed my sweater, dashing to the front of the house and saying my goodbyes to the rest of the subs.

John came down the stairs from where he must had placed Adam. He grinned at me again and took me by the hand, leading me to the car. I felt a bounce in his step and I wondered what had put him in such a good mood. Hopefully I'll find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is the last chapter of this trilogy. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I am thinking of doing a sequel following Adam, so let me know if I should do that.

Just a warning, this IS the sex chapter. Sooo, enjoy!

We got home rather quickly and I excused myself once we were inside to relief myself. I took off my sweater before going inside the washroom. All the time I was wondering what would happen to Adam, and if what I actually said to him was true. I do hope he finds that lucky person, because I know that I've found mine and my life couldn't get much better.

I washed my hands and exited the bathroom, making my way to our bedroom. As soon as I saw him, I'm kneeling, my face pressed against the plush carpet waiting for my next set of orders.

"Come on, Mike. Come join me on the bed. "I quickly did so, and John laughed when I jumped on the bed. He kissed me and I responded with much enthusiasm. "I'm so proud of you. What you were saying to Adam, it's good to give him hope."

"You heard that?" John nodded.

"Yes. And I thought that you shall be…rewarded."

I blinked a couple of times before a smile broke out on my face. I felt like I won the lottery. I pleased John. That's all I really care about.

John jumped on me, catching me off guard when he pinned my hands above my head. I watch as he moved his head to my neck and started to kiss the skin there. I moaned out and almost started to thrash when John stopped, giving me that warning glare he does if I'm somewhat misbehaving. He switched hands, only holding me with one while his other hand moved towards my belt. Skillfully he undid it before releasing me entirely.

The button up shirt that I was previously wearing was torn off my body and I listened to the buttons scattered the floor. My chest was exposed and I whimpered. He slapped me lightly, telling me to be quiet. That was another weakness of mine. I was vocal during sex.

"You know what? Since you've been so good," John started nipping at my neck again. "I think you should be as vocal as you want."

Oh! There is a God and he comes in the form of John Cena!

"Would you like that?"

"Yes…yes sir." He smirked at me.

"Good."

I took my pants off next, slowly sliding the jeans down and exposing my underwear. Well I wouldn't exactly call a thong underwear, but it's what makes John happy. I stilled at the sight of it before looking at me quizzically.

"A thong?"

I nodded my head and moaned loudly and my moans are making myself even harder.

"For you." I panted before tweaking my nipples harshly.

John attacked me then, his teeth and mouth nipping and biting at my chest, going everywhere that he possibly reach. I felt myself grow flush and I cried out when I felt John's face near my package.

"You smell…delicious."

I moaned again and screamed when he began to nuzzle at my concealed cock. His tongue slipped out a couple of times, making the panties a little more wet now that his salvia accompanied my pre-come.

"Fuck! John!"

He pulled back and looked at me, a smile set on his face.

"Just fuck me already!"

"Do what?" He's teasing me now, the bastard.

"Fuck me anyway you want, but get that huge fucking cock of yours inside me!"

Normally I would get punished by speaking to him like that but he just smirked again before moving to get to lube across the room. But I can't take it. I suck on my fingers for a few seconds before placing them at my entrance. I moaned as I pushed through and began to pull them in and out. I added another finger while my other hand rubbed my cock which was still in those tiny panties. I was thinking of John. I would think of no one else.

"Mike…"

I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them in the first place to see John staring at me. Wait…when did he get naked? My eyes moved towards his cock, and I saw that it was leaking with excitement. Hopefully it was over me.

"Stop, Mike." And I did. He looked at the lube in his hands before throwing it away. I guess he decided he wasn't going to use it anymore.

He climbed on the bed before lightly smacking me on the side of my legs. I knew what he wanted and I couldn't help but obey him. I rose on my hands and knees, sticking my ass basically in his face. I waited for him to do anything to me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and I blushed harder than before.

I yelped when I felt his hands on my hips, his finger began to trail down my ass and they reached under to fondle me. I moaned wantonly and buried my head into the pillows. His tongue traced around my ass as well as placed small bites on my flesh. I felt his teeth grab at the small string of the panties and I had to control myself against pushing my ass against John face.

I was so hot. My cock was leaking a lot as it was still bound in the small silk material. I wanted him to take me. I don't care how rough he was, I just needed him to fuck me.

I heard a snap and to my much relief, my cock was released. I hollered though when I felt John's slick tongue circling around my entrance. I screamed when he plunged it inside me, darting his tongue in and out as fast as he could. I'm a whimpering mess and I'm so close to coming it isn't even funny.

"J-John…stop. I'm close, Johnny."

He stopped immediately but I couldn't help but let out a disappointed moan when his tongue no longer invaded me.

"Fuck doll…you're so hot."

I felt his cock nudged into me but he was going too slow for my liking, so I backed up into him.

"Holy fuck! John!" His growls were my only reply. He grabbed my hips once more and ruthlessly started tp pound into me. The slapping of skin sounded so clear and I bite myself when he pounded into me even harder.

"Fuck…so good. Don't…stop…John…don't stop."

He was grunting like crazy, and I know that he will be close soon. My cock is hard as a rock and I restrained myself from touching it.

"John…I-I'm gonna-" And I came. Hard. I felt like I was going to pass out at that very moment. I unconsciously squeezed around John and he came into me with a growl. He didn't stop thrusting till he was completely emptied inside me.

He pulled out and collapsed beside me on the bed. His arms went around me and I snuggled into him.

"I'm proud of you, doll. I really am."

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face. I pleased John but there was something nagging me about Adam and I wondered what will happen to the poor boy.


End file.
